The present invention provides apparatus for heating and/or cooking food which is easily accessible above the level of a kitchen work surface, and which does not interfere with the work surface or ventilation units when not in use.
Heating or cooking food using radiation and downward convection from a heat source generated above the food has been used for many years. This technique is known variously as grilling and broiling; it is hereinafter referred to as grilling, and the heating or cooking device used therefor is hereinafter referred to as a grill. Both gas and electric powered grills are well known.
Despite the advantages of grilling, such as being healthier and more controllable than frying, grilling has the disadvantage that the actual heating means has to be above the level of the food being cooked.
In many appliances this is achieved by providing a support which extends vertically from the back of the appliance from which the grill protrudes. This would normally overhang above hobs provided for frying and boiling. Grills of this type have the principle disadvantages of being unsightly and obstructing any ventilation fan which might be installed above the appliance.
In other types of appliance, the grill is located at the top of an oven cavity, below the level of the work surface. Slots are provided for a grill pan. This technique has several disadvantages. Firstly, it is difficult to see the progress of the cooking food due to the grill pan being close to waist height. Secondly, the grill often needs to be closed to protect controls which are generally located just above and in front of the grill. Thirdly, the oven cavity is prevented from being used for baking, as the two cooking techniques would generally adversely affect one another. This generally leads to the use of a small oven cavity for grilling sometimes with the option of using the cavity for baking instead. This accordingly limits the available space for a large baking oven cavity.